wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:Pandamonium (Thunderfoot NA)
Pandamonium is an MMO gaming community. We are comprised of a richly diverse group of people from all walks of life committed to having fun. At our core are real life and online friends who have been gaming together since 2004. We have a lot of colorful characters here with strong and varied personalities, and we welcome you to the show. Community Demographics * Total Members: 399 * Average Age: 35 * Age Span: 21 to 64 * Year Established: 2004 Age requirement A minimum age of 21 years is required for acceptance into Pandamonium. By submitting an application to join the guild, the applicant is declaring that they meet the age requirement. Diversity Our members represent differences in race, age, gender, politics, religion, and sexual orientation. Bigots, racists, homophobes, xenophobes, and misogynists need not apply. You wouldn't like it here, and we wouldn't like to have you. Commitment Real life takes precedence over gaming. All Pandamonium members will be respectful of others' real life situations, circumstances, and emergencies. That being said, we expect members to honor their commitments. Before a member agrees to attend an event they should realistically determine if they will actually be able to fulfill the commitment. Once a commitment is made, members are expected to show up on time and be prepared. When circumstances arise that prevent fulfillment of a commitment, members are expected to let the appropriate event leader know as soon as possible. "Unless commitment is made, there are only promises and hopes; but no plans." Integrity It is expected that all members will abide by the game Terms of Service and Rules of Conduct at all times. Specifically, the use of 3rd party hacks and/or cheats will result in immediate removal from the guild. "There can be no friendship without confidence, and no confidence without integrity." Honor Pandamonium members are expected to conduct themselves in a manner which is becoming to them and to the guild. Inflammatory or insulting comments, and rude or petty behavior have no place in game chat, voice chat, or interactive forums and will be dealt with immediately. "Be honorable yourself if you wish to associate with honorable people." Raiding Pandamonium is primarily a casual guild. However, we have solid procedures in place to satisfy those individuals interested in endgame raiding. The Raiding post will explain how our raid teams function within the underlying guild structure. Website The guild maintains a website as a communications tool for its members. There you can check for announcements, upcoming events, and general chat. A wealth of information may be found on the website and members are encouraged to share their knowledge and experiences with others. Member inactivity All members are expected to be active both in-game and on the website. Failure to log-in to both the game and the website for more than 60 days may result in removal from the guild. In order to rejoin Pandamonium, the inactive individual must reapply for membership. Alternate characters Players that have achieved the Member rank and above are invited to bring alternate characters into any official chapter. Before an alternate will be invited to join, the player must ensure that the character name is listed on your website profile (click your name on the website and go to the Characters tab). Alternate characters will be held to the same inactivity requirement as your main character. Guild tags Pandamonium: The primary guild. If a cap on the number of characters allowed in guilds exists within a game, then you will be allowed to have a maximum of four characters tagged. Pandamonium II: An alternate guild available for character overflow, intended to mainly include crafting alts and semi-retired toons. Pandamic: The opposite allegiance/faction guild for alts. Any individual with the rank of Member and higher wishing to tag an alternate character need merely ask one of the Chapter Officers for an invite to any of the guilds. Please note that only current members of Pandamonium will be allowed into Pandamonium II and Pandamic, and the Pandamonium Charter applies equally to all guilds. Though the rank structures are identical, Pandamonium II and Pandamic are intended to merely be alt guilds. This means that our primary focus is and will always be Pandamonium. Loyalty All members of Pandamonium are expected to abide by this Charter. Members are encouraged to invite other players whom they believe will be an asset to the community to submit an application via the Pandamonium website. "The greater the loyalty of a group toward the group, the greater is the motivation among the members to achieve the goals of the group, and the greater the probability that the group will achieve its goals." Ranks Apprentice An Apprentice is an individual who has applied for membership through the required channels, has agreed to abide by the published guild charter, and has been welcomed into Pandamonium for a trial period during which time the Apprentice will be evaluated for compatibility and integrity. Apprentices may only apply with one character, can only have ONE character in the guild during the recruitment period and can participate in all events for which they are geared and eligible. An Apprentice may be promoted to full membership upon recommendation by any member in good standing and after a period of no less than 2 weeks. Member A Member is an individual who has successfully completed the recruitment phase and been approved for full membership by the leadership team. The Member will have full access to all Pandamonium events. A Member may choose to bring their alternate characters into any Informal or Official Chapter. Life Member A Life Member is a long-standing member who has significantly contributed to the community. Membership is retained even though they may no longer take an active part in an official chapter (a negative parting of ways being the obvious exception). Though the bestowing of this rank is sometimes subjective and dealt with on a case-by-case basis, the general guidelines include being a community member for 18+ months with more than 50 posts on the forums. Team Leader A Team Leader is a Member that also functions as a raid team leader. They coordinate and spearhead forces, maintaining a balanced team to handle the toughest raid zones. To aid them, Team Leaders have access (if available) to a dedicated raiding bank which assists with logistical support and stocking mission critical supplies. Chapter Officer A Chapter Officer is an active participant within the game. General duties may include inviting and welcoming new apprentices, assisting members with general information, providing useful and significant content to our forums, organizing guild events, and creating a positive environment in guild and voice chat. Chapter Officers are selected on an as-needed basis. Chapter Leader A Chapter Leader is responsible for all recruitment and in-game administration for the chapter that they oversee. If the game requires a single GM, they fill this role. Realm first achievements * Kuralak The Defiler * Experiment X-89 (Dominion realm first) * Gold Medal: Riot in the Void * Gold Medal: Kel Voreth * Gold Medal: Siege of Tempest Refuge Veteran * Gold Medal: War of the Wilds Veteran * Engineer: Level 50 - Beels * Spellslinger: Level 50 - Vanyer * Esper: Level 50 - Ulrix * Master Relic Hunter - Vanyer * Master Armorer - Uthrin * Master Outfitter - Clarick External links * Apply to Pandamonium